Foretelling and Travel
by Yuukimari
Summary: This is the sequel story to Ilex Forest so if you haven't read it, please go read it. This story won't make sense if you haven't. It's still a MayXDrew story and Contestshipping. It's basically picking up from Ilex Forest. Anyway, please R&R! Thank you! I suck at summaries lol! Well please REVIEW! and READ! :D THANKS! Rated T for language and violence and fluff :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back (FINALLY) with the first chapter of the sequel story! This is of course continuing Ilex Forest, my other story and if you haven't read it, please go read it first. It'd make a lot more sense if you did... Anyway, I'm going to be introducing my own characters so yeah... You have been warned! Also, this is a long chapter and it was REALLY hard to make it as intense as the last one so PLEASE review and tell me if it's good or not! I tried to include a little more Contestshipping in it this time. Also, the reason that this chapter is so late is because I had a competition for dance this past weekend and I hurt my back... yeah... so PLEASE review to help me feel better! :D THANK YOU! **

**May: PikaGurl1204 doesn't own pokemon and if she did she would be rich and Ash would be 16 like he should be since he tells me he's been traveling for 3 years and then someone else that he's been traveling for 6 years. Also, this wouldn't be written. It'd already be made into a show!**

**Me: Thanks May. :) **

**Both: ENJOY THE STORY!**

Chapter 1

May and Drew finally got back to Azalea Town and started to make their way back to the pokecenter quietly. May was thinking deeply about what had happened while Drew's mind was wandering all over the place. But there was one thing on his mind that he couldn't shake out. His feelings for May. He had decided on the walk back that he was going to tell her or show her. He couldn't hold back anymore. Drew knew that the main thing that was on her mind right now though was the poor little Sneasle.

"Drew, we should probably get your Roselia to the Pokecenter and then while we're waiting we could get something to eat." May interupted his thoughts. Drew looked at her.

"Yeah, that sounds good." He said. Suddenly his eyes were drawn to something that rested on May's neck. It was a necklace he'd never seen before. Drew studied it.

"Drew, what are you looking at?" May asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Drew looked away from her.

"Where'd you get that necklace?" Drew asked as he unconciously clenched his fists. He was praying that it wasn't from Ash or some other guy that she could either like or be with. May hesitated.

'What should I say?! Should I tell him about Celebi? I don't know!' May thought, her mind racing.

"I-it's a long story..." She finally stuttered. Drew glanced at her, thinking that maybe she didn't want to tell him because it was from a guy.

"So? I'm sure we have time." Drew pushed, his heart fluttering with fear that his brunette was already taken.

"Look! There's the Pokemon Center!" May said quickly as they neared it. She ran to it and Drew reluctantly followed. They went to Nurse Joy and asked her to take care of their pokemon for them. Nurse Joy agreed of course.

"So where do you want to go to dinner?" May asked. Drew shrugged.

"Any where's fine." He responded. May saw a bar like restruant and headed towards it. Drew shot her a weird look, surprised that she was going there but she didn't notice. They went in and sat down at the bar. A waitress took their orders and brought them drinks.

"May?" Drew said, knowing that it was time to talk to her seriously. May looked at him as she sipped on her Shirley Temple.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I have to tell you something..." Drew said, looking away.

"Well hello there Drew!" A girl squealed as she ran over to them. May looked at her and smiled, slightly faking it.

"Hey Brianna." May said. Brianna just ignored her as she latched herself onto Drew. Drew got an annoyed look on his face.

"What?" Drew growled.

"Weelllllll, I was just wondering where your next contest will be! You see, I just recently got three tickets that travel on the S.S. Aqua to Orre!" Brianna exclaimed happily. Drew looked at her with no expression.

"So?" He asked boredly. May looked at Brianna with wide eyes.

"Wow! That's amazing! Orre is said to be such an amazing place! Plus, it's supposed to have the most romantic views!" May exclaimed, super jealous. Drew looked up when he heard her say romantic.

"I know. That's why I'm inviting Drew and he can use the 3rd ticket for whoever he wishes!" Brianna said. She stuck up her nose snobbily and smirked. Drew thought for a minute.

"So I can use the ticket for anyone I want?" Drew asked. Brianna nodded. Drew smirked.

"Okay then. May, do you wanna go?" Drew said, acting like his usual cool self. He flipped his hair arrogantly and acted like he only wanted her to go so that he could tease her and because she was a good friend. May looked at him with wide eyes and Brianna's jaw dropped.

"M-me?!" May said. Drew nodded.

"WHAT?! NO! SHE CAN'T COME!" Brianna yelled. May flinched.

"And why not? You said I could invite anyone. If May isn't going then neither am I." Drew pointed out. Brianna glared at May but just huffed, agreeing that it was okay.

"Well I wouldn't want you to miss out on an amazing trip so okay! I'll go!" May said happily, not noticing Brianna's glare. Drew nodded, smiling on the inside.

"So when should we leave for Olivine City?" Drew asked Brianna.

"Tomorrow." Brianna replied hastily.

"Well since Olivine City is pretty far, why don't we fly there? It should only take us a few hours if we do." Drew suggested. Brianna nodded.

"That's a great idea!" She smiled. May looked at Drew nervously.

"Drew, I don't have a pokemon that's big enough for me to fly on." May said. Drew smirked, his plan coming into action.

"Oh too bad. Guess we'll just have to find someone else to go." Brianna said in a teasing voice. Drew could tell that Brianna's words hurt May so he shot Brianna a harsh glare.

"No, you can ride on Flygon, with me." Drew offered to her, flicking his hair. May smiled at him and nodded.

"Sure!" She said happily. Brianna glared but didn't say anything.

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow Drew!" Brianna said happily and kissed Drew's cheek. Drew glared at her silhoutte as she skipped away. Once she was gone he wiped his cheek, disgusted that she did that. May giggled, hiding the fact that she was kind of upset that Brianna and Drew were going out.

'Why the heck should I care? It's just Drew. It's not like he's anything more than a friend and rival to me...is he?' May thought.

"I don't think a look of disgust is supposed to be on your face when your girlfriend kisses your cheek." May pointed out before sipping her drink.

"She's not my girlfriend." Drew sighed. May shot him a shocked look.

"What? Then how come she asked you to go on this trip with her? And how come she kissed you on the cheek and you didn't wipe it off until after she left?" May asked.

"Well she's like my lead fan-girl so its not shocking that she asked me. And i waited because I didn't want to hurt her. Plus, she's not my type and I like someone else." Drew shrugged casually. May's eyes sparkled with curiousity.

"Oh really? Now who would that be hmmm?" May grinned, wanting to know. Drew felt a slight heat go across his cheeks.

"You ask too many questions." Was all he replied as he leaned back slightly in his chair. May rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Thank you for inviting me though! I can't wait to go!" May smiled. Drew nodded.

"Well I'm gonna head back and get some rest. See you tomorrow." May said as she stood up. She set some money down to pay for her drink before leaving. Drew watched her go and sighed.

"Now I have to wait because Brianna's going to be tagging along. Great. Just great. It's like the world wants to torture me by taking away any oppurtunities to tell her." Drew grumbled to himself. Drew continued to finish his Sprite when the Pokemon Hunter from earlier walked in. Drew quickly zipped up his jacket and pulled up his hood. He watched as the Hunter went to the bar and sat there like he was waiting for someone. He must've been because a guy with a long, dark purple cloak came in. A hood covered his head so I couldn't see his hair color and a black mask surrounded his eyes. Under the cloak it looked like he wore some kind of black jacket and black pants. His eyes were a mysterious dark indigo color. Drew watched carefully, trying to figure out what was going on. He strained to hear what they were saying.

"That Sneasle you gave me was beaten by some teenage brat! I thought you said that they were supposed to be invincible!" The Hunter growled quietly, anger fuming from him.

"They are but like I said, that Sneasle wasn't a good level to begin with and I warned you of that. Now stop complaining and go do your job." The guy said. His voice sounded like he wasn't a year over 17!

'They? What's going on?' Drew thought. Suddenly the guy turned and met Drew's eyes. Drew looked away quickly and got up, leaving money at the table to pay before rushing out of there, heading back to the PokeCenter.

**I know, not my best cliff hanger but I hope that it was still good... Yeah well PLEASE review! Thanks for reading! :D Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I finished the second chapter already! I've got a lot of inspiration now that's to my friend who told me that the first chapter was great and he loved it! :D I'd still appreciate YOUR REVIEWS! I think readers don't realize how much reviews mean to us writers and if your a writer and you love reviews then be nice and GIVE reviews! Okay, okay, I'm done complaining about wanting reviews... Anyway, I know that this is a short chapter compared to the first but I wanted to stop it after a certain point so yeah. Well, I hope you like it! :D**

**Drew: PikaGurl1204 doesn't own Pokemon and if she did then Ash would actually be desirable and not annoying.**

**Ash: HEY!**

**Me: When did you get here?**

**Ash: Just now. May wanted me here.**

**Drew: ... *glares deathly at May***

**May and Me: *sweatdrop* here's the story...**

Chapter 2

Drew rushed back to the PokeCenter and went to go find May, knowing that he should tell her about what he found out. He ran into the PokeCenter to Nurse Joy.

"Can you tell me where May Maple's room is?!" Drew asked in a rush. Nurse Joy looked up in shock at how rushed Drew was and nodded.

"Yes is something wrong?" Nurse Joy asked worriedly.

"N-no. I just need to tell her something important." Drew said quickly. Nurse Joy nodded and looked up her room number.

"She's in room 116." Nurse Joy told him. Drew called out a thank you to her as he ran up the stairs to her room. Once he got to her door he knocked loudly. Footsteps could be heard along with grumbling as the brunette made her way to the door.

POV - Drew

May opened up the door and I couldn't help but stare. She was dressed in silky pink pajamas that had singing jigglypuffs on them. They hugged May's figure and complimented her beautiful sapphire eyes, bringing them out. She had her hair down instead of how she usually has it which is her long hair pulled into the bandana. I never knew how beautiful and long her hair is! I felt heat rise up to my cheeks and neck as I stared at the brunette beauty.

"Drew!" May exclaimed as a light pink crept into her cheeks. I couldn't seem to speak any words but I soon was able to compose myself.

"So you gonna invite me in or what?" I teased, smirking as I flipped my hair. I saw her eyes flame with annoyance and anger.

"Why should I invite you in?! You woke me when I was having a great dream!" May glared. Kami! She was so cute when she was mad!

"Well 1, because it's rude not to and 2, because you want to." I grinned at her. I could feel her fuming.

"I DEFINATELY do NOT want to invite you in!" May yelled.

"You might want to be quiet loud mouth. You're gonna wake up the people who are sleeping." I pointed out as I walked past her into her room. I leaned against the wall as I watched her close the door.

"So WHY exactly did you wake me?" May sighed as she sat down on her bed. She pulled her legs up so she was sitting Indian style. Many teasing comebacks came to my head but I decided not to tease her anymore since this was serious.

"I saw the Pokemon Hunter from earlier at the bar." I said. May's eyes widened.

"What?! What happened?!" May asked frantically, worry filling her eyes. I felt my heart flutter around. Was she actually worried about me?

"He was waiting for someone and thankfully he didn't see me. But a guy in a dark purple cloak and a black mask came in and talked to him. I only picked up bits and pieces of their conversation but I think it's safe to assume that they were talking about the Sneasle." I explained, looking at the floor and thinking.

"What'd they say about the Sneasle?" May asked quietly.

"The Pokemon Hunter was complaining about how the Sneasle had been beaten but the Sneasle's not what worries me. The guy said 'They' as in refering to probably more pokemon like that Sneasle." I said carefully, knowing that May wouldn't react well to the news. I looked back up at May. My eyes widened as I saw the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"May?" I said softly, concern sweeping over me. May pulled her knees to her and rested her head on them. I could see her shoulders shaking as she held back the tears, probably not wanting to cry in front of me. Before I knew it I had moved over to her and sat down next to her. I pulled her to me gently, not sure if she'd let me but to my surprise, she did. In fact, she crawlled into my lap and cried into my shoulder. I brushed my fingers through her hair as I comforted her. I didn't say anything, I just held her and was there for her. She eventually calmed down after probably around 15 to 20 minutes but I kept holding her, brushing my hand threw her hair.

"D-Drew?" I heard her rasp out. I didn't look at her, I couldn't or she'd know and that's the last thing she needs.

"Yes?" I said softly. I felt her eyes looking up at me.  
"Thank you. I'm sorry that you had to put up with me like that..." May murmured as she laid her head on my chest.

"It's okay." I said to her. I was surprised when she stayed there, letting me hold her. I couldn't help but be hopeful that she felt the same way about me as I did about her. She was getting tired. I could tell. So I shifted so she'd get the message that my sudden action of kindness and comfort was over. She awkwardly got off my lap and I stood up and stretched.

"You should probably get some sleep so you don't sleep in tomorrow." I said after I stretched. I was about to walk out but a hand wrapped around my wrist, stopping me. I looked back at May with wide eyes. I was shocked at what I saw. It looked like longing in her eyes.

'Longing? For...me?' I thought hopefully, my heart skipping.

"Will you...please stay here...with me?" May asked quietly.

**MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! XD It always leaves you wondering what'll happen next! Now, I hope you liked it! By the way, if you ever wonder how I update so fast it's because I update/write at school a lot with my computer. Here's a note for anyone in high school or going to high school. Get a netbook. They are literately the best thing you could have for school. It's basically a cheap little computer that has a LONG lasting battery and charges quickly. They're amazing. Okay now that I've advertised for netbooks, I feel complete lol! Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW and thanks for reading! :D Until the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'm FINALLY back with a new chapter! Sorry for taking so long but this is a longer chapter than I usually write so I hope that makes up for it! Also, if you guys are into Rise of the Guardians fanfic then check out my new story called 'Jack's Siren'! Yay! :D So here's the 3rd chapter! Hope you like it!  
**

**Drew: PikaGurl1204 doesn't own Pokemon but if she did then May wouldn't be so annoying.  
**

**May: HEY! *tackles the grasshead***

**Me: *sweat drop* Here's the story!**

Chapter 3 - May's POV

"Will you...please stay here...with me?" I asked before I could comprehend what I asked. I didn't care though. I wanted him to stay. I longed for him to stay and to hold me like he just was. My heart jumped around as I nervously bit my lip.

'What if he says no?' I thought. Drew nodded and came back to the bed. I smiled softly as I gently scooched over so he could lay down next to me. He did and I cuddled my body against his, enjoying the warmth he gave me. I was so tired and I couldn't even comprehend what I was doing logically. I just listened to my heart. Soon enough, I let myself drift into the comfort of a dream as I enjoyed the warmth that Drew offered me while I listened to his heartbeat. A thought crossed my mind as I continued to fall asleep. What if that heart beated for me?

Drew's POV

I held her close to me, loving the feeling of having her back against mine. I brushed her hair with my hand happily as I closed my eyes. I wasn't tired but I could tell she was. May had fallen asleep almost immediately. I, on the other hand, stayed up, thinking about what was happening.

'She wanted me to stay. I know that for sure. But why? I wish I knew if she felt the same way or just wanted me to stay for comfort. If so, should I leave tomorrow morning? I doubt that she'll wake up before me. She's never a morning person anyway so I'm sure I'd be able to get away and act like nothing happened. That way if it really mattered to her, then she would ask why I'm acting like nothing happened.' I thought as I stared at her beautiful, peaceful face. I noticed the necklace around her neck and I touched it lightly with my finger.

'I wonder who this came from...' I thought, pulling May closer to me. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander, soon drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

Next Morning

I felt the sun beam on my face as I tried to continue to sleep. Groaning, knowing that the sun won't leave, I turned away from it so it rested on my back. I soon realized that the brunette I was holding the night before was gone. I opened my eyes and sat up quickly, looking around. I realized that I was still in May's room.

'Then where is she?' I wondered as I stretched. Suddenly, the door opened and the brunette I had been questioning the where abouts of walked in with a tray. I stood up and caught her as she stumbled, knowing that she would fall. I took the tray, which I now found out had breakfast on it, and I placed it on the table that sat in the room.

"Thanks." May smiled up at me.

"Welcome klutz." I smirked, flipping my hair. She shot me a look as she got the food ready. I noticed that she had changed out of her pajamas and was now in her usual outfit.

"So, how'd you sleep sleepyhead?" May teased, shooting me a playful look. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay." I replied, not wanting to mention anything about last night. We both sat down and ate, talking about the trip that we were going to go on in a few days. After I finished, I cleared my plate and washed it. I washed the plates while May packed up the extra food.

"I'm going to go to my room and get my stuff." I told May as I headed towards the door.

"Drew?" May said right as I grabbed the handle of the door. I looked at her, meeting her beautiful eyes.

"Yes?" I asked. She smiled softly at me, her eyes softening as well.

"Thank you." May replied before turning back to what she was doing. I nodded and left.

Regular POV

Drew and May walked out of the PokeCenter with their pokemon, ready to leave for Olivine City. Brianna was waiting outside for them, mainly Drew though.

"So we all ready to go Drew?" Brianna flirted with him, clinging to him. May silently raged, putting on a fake smile as she stood there.

"No. Get off of me." Drew said, annoyed. Brianna did as she was told and Drew relaxed.

"Now I'm ready. Flygon! Come on out!" Drew said as he let out his Flygon. May went up to Flygon and petted it happily.

"Drew, can I talk to you?" Brianna asked, seething on the inside at how Drew humiliated her. Drew nodded and they walked off a little bit, leaving enough space between May and Drew's Flygon so that they couldn't hear what Drew and Brianna said.

"What is it?" Drew asked nonchalantly as he flipped his hair.

"Why are you bringing her?! And how come she gets to ride with you on your Flygon when you always said no when I ask?!" Brianna demanded. Drew sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because 1, she's my friend, 2, we've been basically traveling together, and 3, because she never asked annoyingly like you did. I offered it." Drew pointed out. Rage filled Brianna as his words echoed through her.

"I'm taking my tickets back! You two can't come! I'll find other people better to go since you're so stuck on her! Now go have fun disappointing her when you tell her you two can't go now!" Brianna yelled. Drew flinched slightly and looked back at May. May was excitedly talking to Flygon about the trip. Flygon nuzzled May happily and May laughed, having a great time already. Drew's eyes softened. He turned back to Brianna.

"Why don't I just buy the tickets from you? I'll pay what you bought them for." Drew offered but Brianna shook her head 'no'.

"No. If you want to go then... you'll have to beat me in a battle!" Brianna said suddenly. Drew's eyes widened. He knew Brianna may be a fan girl but she was a strong coordinator and she did beat him a couple of times. He looked back at May and he sighed.

"Fine." Drew said, meeting Brianna's eyes. "So if I win, we get to go." Drew clarified.

"And if I win, then you have to tell May the reason why you can't go." Brianna nodded. Drew sighed.

"So what are we going to do? 3 on 3?" Drew asked with a slightly annoyed face. Brianna agreed and Drew motioned May and Flygon over. May walked over and looked at Drew with confused eyes.

"Brianna and I are going to have a battle first." Drew said. May nodded.

"Okay! I'll judge!" May smiled. She went to the middle of the field and commenced the battle. Brianna let out her Raticate. Drew thought for a moment before letting out his Absol.

"Ratticate, use quick attack!" Brianna called. Ratticate ran at Absol, getting ready to attack.

"Absol, agility." Drew said. Absol used agility to dodge the attack of Ratticate's.

"Now, use Water Pulse." Drew commanded. Absol shot out a Water Pulse at Ratticate and it hit but wasn't that powerful.

"Ratticate, use Quick Attack!" Brianna called. Ratticate ran at Absol but Drew told Absol to use agility again to dodge. Absol appeared behind Ratticate, ready to attack.

"Absol! Use Razor Wind!" Drew commanded. Absol's side horn glowed a bright white as it sent out a razor wind with a grunt at the rat pokemon. It was a direct hit and Ratticate took a lot of damage but still Ratticate was standing strong.

"Ratticate! Quick Attack!" Brianna ordered and Ratticate did as it was told and charged at the other dog-like pokemon. Drew ordered Absol to dodge like had before and Absol appeared behind Ratticate.

"Ratticate, turn around and use Frustration!" Brianna said quicky. Ratticate jumped around and then ran at Absol, soon hitting it with it's glowing tail as frustration continued to build from the rat pokemon.

"Absol, jump away and then use Water Pulse!" Drew countered. Absol jumped back and created a ball of water and shot it at Ratticate.

"Ratticate! Use Super Fang!" Brianna commanded. Ratticate's teeth extended to a long pointy tooth that looked like it could pierce through anything. It soon bit through the approaching ball of water and then ran at Absol. It soon sunk it's sharp tooth into Absol which in turn drained Absol of the rest of it's health, making it faint.

"Absol is unable to battle!" May called after waiting for a few seconds. Drew returned Absol as he grinded his teeth in anger.

'Shit! What if I don't win?! No! I have to win. I will win. Just calm down.' Drew thought as he also stradegized which pokemon to use. He decided that Roselia would be best.

"Come on out Roselia!" Drew said as he tossed Roselia's pokeball into the air, releasing his beautiful friend. Roselia's eyes looked determined after she gracefully introduced herself with a flip after coming out. She looked ready to fight.

"Okay Ratticate! Use Frustration!" Brianna said. Ratticate followed it's trainer's instructions and charged at Roselia, it's tail glowing.

"Roselia, jump!" Drew said at the last second as Ratticate was about to strike. Roselia propelled herself into the air just in time so Ratticate's attack missed.

"Now use Petal Dance!" Drew called. Roselia began to spin and gradually gained speed, releasing many pink rose petals as she did. Only these rose petals could be deadly. They were razor sharp and were now closing in on Ratticate. Ratticate looked around in bewilderment and was soon slashed about by the dangerous rose petals. One attack from Roselia and Ratticate was out. It had took too much damage from the Razor Wind and now the Petal Dance that it just couldn't fight anymore.

"Ratticate is unable to battle!" May announced, secretly hoping that Drew would win. Brianna clenched her jaw and released her Croconaw.

"Okay, Roselia, use Grass Whistle!" Drew said, planning a stradegy. The rose-pokemon got out a leaf and raised it to her mouth. She then made a beautiful, enchanting melody that reminded May of Celebi and Ilex Forest. Croconaw fell asleep. Brianna seethed.

"No! Wake up Croconaw! Snap out of it! I need to win!" Brianna yelled at her pokemon. May frowned at how bad Brianna was treating her pokemon.

"Roselia, Razor Leaf and Petal Dance combo!" Drew told his friend. Roselia nodded and jumped up in the air. Her rose hands glowed and she let out sharp leaves to circle around the sleeping Croconaw.

"Roseliaaa!" Roselia cried before letting out many pink sharp petals to circle around with the razor leaves. They closed in and hit the Croconaw. Croconaw woke up but fell to the ground after taking the strong hit.

"Croconaw is unable to battle!" May announced. Brianna gridded her teeth and returned her Croconaw. She knew right then that she was going to lose and she didn't want May to be a witness to her loss.

"I forfit." Brianna hissed out before walking away, pissed off. May watched in confusion while Drew sighed.

"Brianna, aren't you going with us? Don't we need to leave soon?" May asked, running to catch up with Brianna. She went to touch Brianna's shoulder in friendliness but Brianna slapped her hand away.

"I'm not going. You two go." Brianna met May's eyes with her flaming ones. May could tell she was hurt and angry but couldn't understand why.

"Are you okay?" May asked, concerned.

"It's none of your business. Just take care of Drew. Okay?" Brianna looked away from her. May looked at her with a confused face but nodded.

"Okay...I'm sorry if I did anything." May bowed before going back to Drew. Brianna continued to walk.

"I'm sorry too." Brianna murmured as a tear slid down her face. Chapter 3 - May's POV

**So there it is! Chapter 3. Hope you guys liked it! It took me a while but I think it's good :) Sad ending for Brianna though. But fear not! She shall return! Maybe... if you guys want her to... Anywayz! Hope you liked it! :D PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL GIVE YOU CUPCAKES! XD Byyyyeeeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the shortest chapter of my life, I know but I wanted to end it here because I didn't want to go on from this point until the next chapter! SO I'M SORRY! Anyway, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON! OKAY?! I ADMIT IT! lol**

Chapter 4

May walked over to Drew, feeling bad for Brianna. She petted Flygon, trying to comprehend what the heck was going on between Drew and Brianna and how she fit into all of this.

"What happened?" Drew asked curiously.

"Brianna told me that she wasn't going with us." May shrugged, brushing off what just happened as nothing important.

"Oh cool. Well we better get going, right?" Drew said to May. May nodded.

"Wouldn't want to be late like you, right?" Drew smirked, flipping his hair in his usual, arrogant style. May seethed as Drew got on his Flygon. He held out his hand to her and she hopped on behind him and then they started their way to Olivine City.

Brianna walked around the rest of the day, trying to heal her broken heart with window shopping and actual shopping. Not looking where she was going, she walked into someone as she rounded a corner.

"Sorry!" Brianna exclaimed with a slight attitude. She looked at who she ran into and blushed. The guy looked like a super model. He was around seventeen and had a lean but muscular build to him. The guy had long brown hair that swept in a slightly scene style. To match his hair, he had bright gold eyes that reminded Brianna of a sunset. He wore a black baggy jacket with a red scarf and kacki pants.

"It's fine. Hey, is that yours?" The guy asked, picking up Brianna's ticket that fell out of her pocket.

"Y-yeah... well you can have it actually. I don't have any use for it." Brianna offered, hoping to get on the guy's good side. The guy smiled.

"Are you sure? This seems like a pretty nice trip." He said, examining the ticket. Brianna nodded quickly.

"Yeah, please go. I have no one else to give it to and I'd rather not see it." Brianna said, looking away as her heart throbbed.

"Well thank you. I wish I could stay and chat but I'm late for a meeting. Thanks again!" The teen said as he flashed her a beautiful smile before walking away with the ticket. Brianna sighed. She looked at the ground and found a business card. She picked it up. It had the guy's picture on it.

"Jayy Nester. I know him! He was in the magazine for the most powerful pokemon trainer here! He's so cute!" Brianna squealed, excited that she met a celebrity.

"I wonder how he does it." Brianna said as she made her way back to the PokeCenter, fantasizing about Jayy.

**So there it is! Btw, Jayy looks like this and he's my OC! **

** forum/series-related-miscellaneous-role-play/hogwarts-the-pure-blood-allegiance-harry-potter-rp-o-a/t.64758135_316/**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and I PROMISE the next chapter will be LONGER! PLEASE REVIEW! By the way, I told my friend that I'd say this in my author note thingies. I carry apple sauce in my pocket lol. BBYYYYEEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have FINALLY updated! I know, I know! It took me FOREVER! Well I have an excuse that some may understand and some may not. Well here it is. My boyfriend broke up with me right before Spring Break. :/ I don't quite understand why and all but I'm going to dedicate this chapter to him because he was truly the best and I still love him so yeah. Go me! I know that this author note can be seen as pathetic but I DON'T CARE! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm still the evil me so get over it! :3 So sorry I let it depress me and make me take forever to write this but here's the fifth chapter! :D Hope you like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, nor the character in Pokemon. I do, however, own Jayy Nester! :D I win!**

Chapter 5

Drew and May got off Flygon, soar and tired from the flight to Olivine. May stretched, happy to be on the ground. It was her first time flying on a pokemon and she liked it but it was scary.

"Thank you Flygon, time for a long rest." Drew thanked his Flygon and returned it to his pokeball. May looked around with wide eyes. She hadn't been in Olivine before.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!" May exclaimed, super excited to be here. She loved the view of the sea and the fresh salty air that accompanied it. They walked to the PokeCenter and Drew checked in his Flygon while May got them a room. She walked over to Drew when she was done.

"Sorry but we're going to have to stay in the same room..." May said sheepishly, blushing slightly and looked away from Drew, handing him a room key.

"I personally don't care." Drew shrugged. Suddenly a loud squeal came from near the door to the PokeCenter. Both Drew and May looked and May's eyes widened.

"Oh my God!" May squealed beside Drew, excited and fan-girling about a certain famous trainer that had just walked by.

"What?" Drew asked, giving May a confused and weird look.

"It's Jayy Nester!" May said happily.

"Who?" Drew said again, more confused.

"I can't believe you don't know him! He was the top trainer in Goldenrod and basically the reason that coordinating spread through Johto! Jayy's a big fan of it and his family hosted the first contest here!" May explained. Jayy walked over to Nurse Joy and got himself a room. Drew rolled his eyes.

"Oh. I've heard of him but I don't know what's so special about him." Drew said, anger boiling up in him towards Jayy.

"Seriously?! He's amazing! Have you ever seen him battle? Or how he trains his pokemon?! He's a GENIUS! AND he's SOOOO attractive!" May fangirled. Jayy heard her since she was so loud and looked at her as he waited for his room key. He recognized her right away.

'May Maple, from Hoenn? She must be here in Johto to compete but it doesn't make sense why she's here in Olivine. There isn't going to be a contest here for another six months...' Jayy thought. He let his eyes travel over her as he took her in.

"Oh really? Well he's looking at you like you're something to eat right now." Drew growled, not being able to hide his anger. May blushed and looked over at Jayy. Jayy flashed her a perfect smile before turning to Nurse Joy who had come up with his room key. May blushed deeply and looked away, laughing slightly in embarrassment.

"Let's go." Drew narrowed his eyes at Jayy's back. May looked at him with confused eyes.

"Why?" She asked, not understanding why Drew was getting so weird. Jayy walked over to them.

"May Maple?" Jayy asked. Drew shot a glare at Jayy but Jayy ignored him. May turned around and a slight blush crossed her cheeks.

"Yes?" She asked, turning to look at Jayy.

"Oh my God it really is you! You have no idea how long I've wanted to meet you!" Jayy said, his eyes lighting up. May blushed more.

"R-really?" May stuttered.

"Yeah! You were amazing in the Grand Festival in Hoenn and your recent three performances were outstanding!" Jayy complimented enthusiastically.

"Come on May, we gotta go out and start getting supplies." Drew said urgently, grabbing May's arm slightly.

"Oh, you're Drew right? You've been pretty good too!" Jayy said, turning his attention to Drew. Drew muttered a thanks as his grip on May's arm became more urgent.

"We really should be getting going. I'm sorry." May said apologetically.

"Why don't I tag along then? If that's okay. I just would love to find out more about you!" Jayy asked hopefully. Drew squeezed May's arm but she ignored him.

"Sure!" May nodded. Drew frowned but didn't say anything, knowing that if he did then one, May would kill him and two, it would give him a bad name and he would lose fans.

"So why are you two in Olivine? There's not supposed to be a contest for another six months." Jayy asked as they walked through the street.

"Well we're actually going to be going on a trip soon to Orre." May said happily. Drew shot her a look that said 'We shouldn't be telling people that.' May didn't notice it.

"Oh really? So am I!" Jayy replied with the same amount of happiness. Drew felt rage built up in him.

"Oh wow! That's so cool!" May squealed.

"Yeah!" Jayy agreed. He and May talked basically the whole time about the trip as they went around, getting food and other supplies they'd need. Drew just followed and his jealousy kept growing every second, along with his rage. Eventually he had enough.

"May, come on. I've gotta talk to you." Drew said, dragging May away from Jayy. Jayy just watched in confusion but he knew what was going on and he was secretly relishing in it, loving it.

"What? Hey! Let go of me!" May said as Drew dragged her away from Jayy.

"What is it?!" May demanded, ripping her arm away from Drew.

"I don't like that guy. Can we please just continue the rest of our shopping without him?" Drew pleaded, his eyes showing slight vulnerability. May met his emerald orbs with her confused sapphire ones.

"Why don't you like him? He seems fine to me." May questioned.

"I don't trust him. Of course he seems 'fine' to you! You practically are following him around like a puppy! You're acting like someone you're not because of him!" Drew yelled, frustrated with her obliviousness.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" May demanded.

"You're acting like Harley but worse! You're acting like an annoying, bratty, fan-girl and I don't like that May! I like the one who's stubborn and hard-headed and the girl who is NEVER a fan-girl for ANYONE!" Drew shouted. May flinched. She had never heard Drew be so... angry before. Drew sighed in frustration as he ran a hand through his mint-green hair, looking away from the brunette who was currently soaking in his words. May looked at the waiting Jayy who had now two girls talking to him. He kept glancing over at May though so May looked away as she went through her recent actions.

**There it is! Lots of angst and jealousy goin on! ;3 heehee! Anyway, thank you so much for reading and holding through with me! I love you all readers/followers/reviewers! Now PLEASE REVIEW! I'll give you a cupcake! And Drew shall bake them for you! If you have reviewed, I'll give you cupcakes next chapter because I ate my cookies and Drew hasn't baked the cupcakes yet. (AKA: I'm too lazy too) Well again, THANK YOU! BYYYEEEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm finally back with the sixth chapter! I know, I know, it took WAY too long to update but I have been super busy! I had a dance competition this past weekend and I have school and drama and etc! So now please don't kill me. So I have an announcement. Actually, a few. One, I think I'm going to change the rating of this story since there isn't anything too intense romantically that'll happen anytime soon. Two, I plan on doing a sequel to this sequel! This is because I do think I might want to continue with a more mature story after this one or I might just split this story up into many stories because I think that I might get annoyed with how many freakin chapters there will be. And three, the most important announcement, I HAVE PINK HAIR! (AKA: I forgot the 3rd announcement I was going to make...) Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's pretty long so you should be happy (hopefully) and I for the last time (not really) do NOT own Pokemon or any of the characters EXCEPT for Jayy and my future OC's!**

Chapter 6

May knew that Drew was right. She WAS acting like a fan-girl. But was that really bad?

"Look, I get it. Okay? I'm sorry if I'm just excited to be talking to someone who I've idolized for a while." May sighed, feeling a little irritated with Drew. She was also a little hurt too.

"Why are you idolizing him?! He's not even that great!" Drew demanded. He couldn't hold himself back from saying it!

'If she's going to idolize HIM, then she sure as hell could've idolized me!' Drew thought jealously. Was he really that jealous?

"Drew! Will you just shut up for a minute?!" May yelled back. Drew snapped his emerald eyes that were filled with anger and jealousy to meet her sapphire ones. Soon enough, Drew found himself flinching from what he saw. He saw the pain he had caused her along with the confusion, irritation and frustration.

"I'll meet you back at the room. I just need some space from you." May sighed, looking away.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Drew couldn't help but ask. May met his gaze.

"It means you're driving me insane and I need some space." May said before walking back over to Jayy. Jayy smiled and left the two girls he was talking to. He walked to her and said something that made her smile in return and laugh. Drew could feel this weird panicky sensation course through him as he watched and soaked in what just happened. He couldn't watch anymore so he headed back to the PokeCenter instead, silently ranting.

May and Jayy returned to the PokeCenter around 7 pm, laughing and smiling as they walked in. Drew was up in his room, making a pattern of pacing and laying on his bed as he impatiently waited for the brunette to return. His mind hadn't stopped racing and neither had his heart. What would he do if she hated him for what he said? What if he just ruined his chance to be with her? What if she was going to date Jayy?! Drew groaned and got up, pacing around the limited space of the room. Suddenly, a click was heard from the door and Drew snapped his head in the direction. He felt himself sigh in relief and frustration as the brunette that was causing all this trouble walked in, setting the bags she had on the table beside her key. Drew just watched her with his eyes while a flood of emotions swished around in him. May could feel the emerald orbs boring into her so sighed and decided that it was time to face Drew and ask the unspoken questions. Deep sapphire blue met emerald green and May sat down on the bed.

"Okay, what the hell was all that earlier?" May asked, pulling her legs up and sitting Indian style. Drew leaned against the wall facing her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I could ask the same thing to you." Drew retorted with his usual arrogance. Except now, there was a slight bite to his tone which showed that he was NOT in a good mood. In fact, it told May a lot of things. It told her that he was irritated and unhappy about something for the most part.

"Don't play riddle and games with me now Drew. If you expect me to answer your questions, which I'm sure you have, then you're going to have to answer mine. And if that's too hard for you then I'm going to get the things ready and then go to the pool with Jayy." May sighed. Drew stiffened but didn't move.

"Fine. I didn't like you hanging out with Jayy and I still don't." Drew said, looking away from her. May's eyes softened a little.

"Why?"

"Because...of reasons." Drew said, trying to avoid anything and everything about his feelings.

"Really Drew?" May rolled her eyes.

"I answered a question so now I get to ask mine. What's with you and Trainer-boy?" Drew ignored her.

"What do you mean? You're going to have to be more specific." May narrowed her eyes.

"Relationship wise. Are you two dating? Do you want to date him? Blah, blah, blah." Drew said, taking his turn to roll his eyes.

"No, we're not dating and I don't know yet. Why?" May replied, confused at this sudden interest of relationships Drew had. Drew met her eyes for a few seconds before looking away.

"I don't want you dating someone like him. He isn't your type and he's sketchy." Drew said, avoided the direct answer she was looking for.

"Okay? And I should care about your opinion why?" May raised an eyebrow. Drew met her sapphire orbs with his glaring daggers of emeralds.

"Did last night mean nothing to you? Or do you not remember how you wanted me to stay with you?" Drew asked commandingly. His eyes and tone of voice were harsh and straight to the point, which was a first to May. She couldn't seem to rip her gaze away from his harsh glare. May knew what this answer would mean. She wanted to lie and say it did mean nothing more than friendship but she knew if she did that then one, it would never happen again and two, her and Drew's relationship as friends would take a rocky shift that she was quite afraid to embark on. On the other hand, if she said that it did mean something, then Drew may ask her to explain and then tease her about it or he might just ask her out on the spot if he felt the same way.

'Wait, how can I not assume that it meant something to him? He's being so serious about it and since he brought it up, then it must've meant something to him too, right?' May thought. She felt heat creep up into her cheeks.

"It did mean something. To me anyway." May admitted, looking down at her hands after saying the truth. Drew's eyes widened, losing their edge. He paused before speaking again.

"It meant something to me too." Drew said quietly but loud enough for May to hear. May looked up to find a slight blush on the green-haired boy's cheeks while he stared down at the ground.

"I kinda figured that out." May couldn't help but giggle. Drew's blush increased in shade as he snapped his eyes to hers.

"Whatever!" Drew said quickly, embarrassed from his predictability. This only ended up in more laughter from the brunette and a deeper shade of red on Drew's cheeks. May calmed down and got up.

"I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed so can you take care of the groceries for me?" May asked as she got up off the bed. She tripped and she fell into Drew, his arms catching her and then pulling her close uncharacteristically. Drew held her close, hugging her to him and resting his nose in the crook of her neck.

"Yeah. I'll take care of them but I want something in return." Drew murmured against her neck. May felt like her face was on fire! They were so close! She hugged back and relaxed a little, enjoying the feeling of being wanted.

"What is it?" May asked softly and gently as she played with Drew's mint green hair.

"Tonight I need you to stay with me. I don't want you going off and hanging out with Jayy without me around and I want you to let me hold you like I did last night. I know this is uncharacteristic of me but I need to know if you'll do this for me or not." Drew said with a very serious tone. He couldn't look at her while asking this question so instead he continued to hide his face in her neck and his hold on her tightened a little at the thought of her hanging out with Jayy.

"Okay." May hesitated but finally nodded. Drew sighed in relief and he let go of her, stepping back from her. May just laughed at Drew's blush that covered his cheeks and headed towards the shower with her pajamas and some other things Drew couldn't see.

"Oh! Can you go and buy me some Cream soda? I forgot to get some for the trip." May called from the bathroom.

"Yeah. You also forgot to get potions for our pokemon and pokeballs." Drew called back as he started to put away the groceries. May popped her head outside the bathroom, making sure that the door blocked any possible view of her naked body.

"I did?!" May demanded, shocked. Drew looked at her and blushed slightly.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" Drew asked, looking away from her.

"Nothing! Just go get the stuff!" May said quickly before rushing back inside the bathroom to take her shower. Drew sighed and shook his head, trying to get his imagination to stop imagining what May was currently doing. He finished putting the groceries away before heading to the store. Drew walked in the night, enjoying the warm breeze as he thought about what had just happened in the past ten minutes.

'It meant something to her too... and she said she'd sleep with me tonight too.' Drew thought and then blushed deeply as he realized what he just said and thought of it pervertedly.

'Damn! That's not! I mean, it wouldn't be bad if she did but... Ah! Get your mind out of the gutter!' Drew scolded himself, annoyed that he would think of such a thing. He was a guy after all but Drew always tried his best to be a gentleman. He sighed and walked into the PokeMart. Drew walked into the medicine isle and saw the last person he wanted to see.

"Oh, hey Drew!" Jayy smiled as he looked up from the bottle of medicine he had been reading. Drew inwardly groaned but kept his face cool, muttering a hello back. He got what he needed as fast as he could but Jayy wasn't going to let him go that easily.

"You know Drew, May is really cute. I'm surprised you haven't done anything with her yet or have tried to get with her." Jayy said casually. Drew glared at the medicine bottle he had been reading the label of.

"Who says I haven't?" Drew retorted.

"May did. I asked her about you two. Or is it that you're so subtle that she doesn't realize that you want her?" Jayy snickered, hinting that the 'want' he was talking about could mean a certain something that Drew had been thinking of earlier.

"Why is it any of your business?" Drew said coldly, not buying into his crap. Although, the fact that May would say that nothing hasn't happened between them worried him.

"Well, if you must know, I really like May and I want to make sure there won't be anything in my way to get what I want." Jayy smirked, knowing that whatever he said would get under Drew's skin. Drew clenched his fists and got what he needed and got out of there, hurrying back to the room.

'God damn that egotistical trainer brat! I should ask May about it.' Drew thought, eager to see the brunette.

Jayy snickered as he walked out of the PokeMart. It was blatantly obvious how Drew felt about May and Jayy just LOVED winning things that are a challenge. Drew was, in fact, a challenge and Jayy knew it. Of course, May wasn't just a thing. She was a person, someone who could end up standing by Jayy's side for the rest of his life and that's what Jayy wanted. He wanted her and this was the first time he's ever felt like this so it was crucial that he ended up winning. Jayy, as you could say, was willing to do anything to guarantee that.

**Heeheeheeee! What is Jayy planning?! Stick around and you'll find out! :D Now I REALLY want to thank my followers and favoriters (I KNOW that's not a word but it is now) and the people who have reviewed. I'm sorry but I'm just way too lazy to place your names here but I REALLY appreciate it! So thank you for everything my lovely readers and I hope you have a great week! :D CUPCAKES FOR ALL! Made by Drew! :D**

**Drew: Here... *has an apron on and is blushing as he holds out the plate full of cupcakes***

**Me: So thanks again! And as always, PLEASE REVIEW! Byyyyeeee!**


	7. Chapter 7

** I'm so sorry... I have failed you my followers/readers... Please forgive me for this super duper oper delayed chapter! I will admit I have had the biggest writer's block ever! I really do regret how long it has taken me but I hope this chapter makes up for it! I will try and continue to update as quick as possible so without any more words, HERE'S CHAPTER 7!**

**Drew: Disclaimer, PikaGurl1204 doesn't own and will never own Pokémon. **

**Me: T-T So harsh...**

**May: The story!**

Chapter 7

Drew walked back to PokeCenter, wondering if he really had been too subtle before.

'It doesn't matter now. She knows how I feel about her and she seemed to act like she felt the same way.' Drew thought. He frowned. 'Why would she have kept that from me though? More importantly, how could I have not noticed?' Drew sighed. When he got back to the room, May was already asleep on the bed. Drew's eyes softened as they fell upon her. He put the things he bought away before getting ready for bed. Drew remembered that May agreed to him holding her and them sleeping together like they did the previous night but at the same time, he didn't know for sure if she felt the same way he did for her.

'If I end up sleeping on the floor, I doubt that she'd get mad. Plus, maybe that way I could really find out if she does care or not.' Drew thought as he laid out his sleeping bag. He turned off the lights and laid down, deciding to sleep there for the night. Soon enough, he fell asleep.

Drew ran through the forest, his heart pounding as panic and worry filled his heart. He could hear the cries of pokemon and could tell that they were cries of pain. May followed behind him.

"Flygon! Absol! Roselia! Where are you?!" Drew called as they ran. Drew heard the sound of something fall and he stopped running. May was on the ground, holding her knee. She looked up at Drew.

"Drew! I twisted my knee!" May said. Drew felt his panic increase and then went to her.

"Come on, get on my back." Drew said quickly. She did and he carried her as he ran, still calling for his pokemon. Suddenly, he saw Absol, Roselia and Flygon ahead and rushed to them. May screamed and let go of Drew when she saw them, falling to the ground. Drew went to her.

"What is it?! We have to get out of here!" Drew said in a hurry as he heard the cries of pain increase. May just pushed Drew away and tried to get away from Drew's approaching pokemon. Drew looked at his pokemon and saw that their eyes were black with small red pupils. Surrounding them was a black, red and dark purple mist. Fear gripped him and he watched as they headed to him. They pasted him and started going to May. Drew's eyes widened in fear and panic.

"No! Stop!" He screamed at his pokemon to no prevail. May screamed again.

"No! Mayyyyyy!" Drew screamed and sat up, drenched in sweat. He was breathing hard as he realized that it was just a dream. May was sitting at his side, worry filling her face.

"Drew? Are you ok?" May asked softly. Drew looked up to meet her beautiful sapphire orbs and pulled her into a hug forcefully. He tried to calm down but he was filled with happiness and relief that he couldn't. May gently hugged him back and stroked his hair.

"Drew, it's okay. It was just a dream." May said softly. Drew calmed down and loosened his grip. May pulled away and looked at Drew with soft eyes.

"Are you okay?" May asked. Drew didn't meet her eyes. Instead, he just nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks." He replied as he got up. May gave his back a weird look but shrugged and got up, sitting on the edge of the bed. She was curious as to what Drew dreamt about and why he slept on the floor when she agreed that he could sleep with her in the bed and even hold her. May frowned, now wondering if Drew changed his mind about her.

'Why would I even care if he did? It's not like we're anything special.' May thought, lying to herself. She sighed and they both got ready. Drew didn't say anything and just continued like he normally did. After Drew ate his sandwich he made for himself, he put his jacket on and opened the door to leave. May walked out of the bathroom and saw him about to leave.

"Hey! Where are you going?" May asked, confused. Drew glanced at her.

"To get my pokemon and train." Drew said obviously. May rolled her eyes.

"Well where are you going to be specifically?" She questioned.

"In the training center here at the PokeCenter." Drew replied before leaving. May groaned and threw a pillow at the closed door in frustration before preparing something for her to eat.

Drew picked up his pokemon and went to the training center, thinking.

'What was up with that dream? Why did my pokemon look like that?' Drew wondered. He was pretty freaked out and confused about why he would dream of something so out of the ordinary. He sighed and forced himself not to think about that. Nobody was in the training center when he walked through the doors. Drew released his pokemon and felt more relieved when he saw that they looked normal. He started to work on combinations and the power of his moves.

About an hour into Drew and his pokemon's practice, a girl came in and released her pokemon to train. Drew couldn't help but notice how enchanting the girl was. She had long shiny black hair and light jade green eyes. Her facial features were very elegant and her eyelashes were long. Her skin was a creamy white and flawless. She was about 5' 3', 3 inches shorter than him and 3 inches taller than May. Her frame was thin but you could tell that she wasn't weak. The girl wore a black wife beater tank top and black ripped skinny jeans along with skater shoes that were black, pink and electric blue. Drew guessed that she was about 17. Drew noticed that her pokemon were just as enticing. She had an elegant Espeon that's lavender coat shined with health and strength. Along with her Espeon was a Milotic, a Lapras and an Umbreon. They all looked beautiful and more importantly, strong but something about the look in their eyes was a little eerie.

Drew looked away to his own pokemon and told them to take a break as he pulled out some pokeblocks. His pokemon went over to him and he fed them a few pokeblocks.

"Oh my! You're Drew Hayden!" The girl said as she walked over to him. Her pokemon followed. Drew looked at her.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Wow, you're last contest preformance was amazing! I loved Roselia's petal dance and razor leaf combination!" The girl smiled.

"Thanks." Drew replied with his normal apathetic and egotistical attitude.

"My name's Isabelle. Sorry for freaking out a little at first. I'm sure you get that a lot." Isabelle said nicely. Drew looked at her in slight shock.

"It's fine. I'm assuming that you're a coordinator?" Drew said.

"Oh, not really. I want to be but I'm currently doing gym battles and such." Isabelle shook her head.

"I wouldn't have been able to tell, you're pokemon look like they're in great shape. You should try and do both if you like gym battles a lot too. I know someone who did and he did really well in both." Drew complimented. Isabelle smiled and blushed.

May finished eating and went out to walk around with Eevee on her shoulder. Her thoughts were jumbled in confusion thanks to a certain grass-head.

'Why didn't he sleep with me last night? He went through the trouble of getting me to promise that he could but then doesn't? What happened when he was out? More importantly, why do I care? We aren't a thing. I don't want us to be a thing. Do I? Maybe I should ask him... I'm kinda worried actually... especially with how he woke up this morning. That didn't seem to be a good dream. And why did he call out my name? What happened to me in the dream that made him freak out like that? Instead of asking myself all these questions, I should ask Drew.' May thought and then sighed as she headed back to the PokeCenter.

May went up to their room and found that Drew wasn't back from training.

'That's weird. It's been more than 3 hours since Drew left. I doubt he'd actually be training that long...' May thought, puzzled. She went down to the training room to find no one there. May frowned and walked around the PokeCenter, looking for Drew. She finally found him in the cafe. May started to walk over to him, annoyed but soon stopped. She saw a him talking with a girl. A very pretty girl. May frowned even more and her heart ached. She soon felt enraged. May went over to them, pissed.

"Drew! What the hell do you think you're doing?! I've been looking all over for you!" May demanded as she put her hands on her hips. Drew looked at her in surprise.

"Oh wow! You're May Maple! You're last performance was fantastic! Is this the famous Eevee of yours?! She's adorable!" The girl smiled, fangirling. Drew stayed silent and studied May's expression.

"Thanks. Drew, I really need to talk to you." May smiled a little back at the girl before turning to Drew.

"Oh, well I was just about to leave anyway. I have to do some shopping. Well it's nice to meet both of you." The girl smled before leaving. Drew nodded to her before looking at May.

"Rude much?" He teased her. May frowned, feeling hurt and pissed. She sat down where the girl was, across from Drew.

"Who was that?" May demanded. Drew looked at her confused.

"Her name's Isabelle, we met in the training room. Why?" Drew asked. May sighed.

"Because I have been looking everywhere for you and you didn't even tell me you were here! I got really worried when I didn't find you in the training room!" May explained. Drew's eyes softened.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. We just got talking and came here." Drew apologized. May sighed.

"Anyway, why did you sleep on the floor?" May asked. Drew's eyes lit up a little.

'She asked.' Drew thought happily.

"Because I didn't think you wanted me to sleep in the bed with you." Drew shrugged, acting like it was nothing. May frowned a little, bothered that he was so casual about it.

"I gave you permission didn't I?" May pointed out. Drew shrugged again.

"Eh, I didn't know if you actually meant it. Plus, I need a little more proof than just giving me permission." Drew said with a glint in his eyes.

"Ugg. I don't think I need to prove anything to you. If anything, you have to provide proof to me!" May rolled her eyes. She knew what he wanted. He wanted her to admit that she liked him and she had no doubt about the fact that he'd tease her to no end if she admitted it. May had barely admitted it to herself so she was DEFINATELY not going to admit it to Drew. Drew chuckled and sat back in his chair.

"I think I've provided enough proof." He smirked, crossing his arms. May groaned at his cockyness.

"Come on. I need your help packing." May sighed as she got up and grabbed his wrist, pulling him with her to their room. Drew smiled at May, which she didn't see.

'She actually does care.' Was all he thought.

** So there it is! Chapter 7! So thank you for the favorites and reviews and everything! You guys have really pushed me to continue this! It's not dead! I promise! I have inspiration now! So shout out to my friend Jacob who has pushed me to continue this for like, ever! And to my friend Alex because he's awesome and has been cheering me on with this as well! :'D LOVE YOU GUYS! Anyway, review please! Especially if you want this to continue! :D THANKS!**


	8. Chapter 8

** Hey! I'm back! Already! YAY! I'm actually on a huge writing spree right now because my ideas are pumping since I'm finally getting closer to the REAL action! So just going to warn you amazing readers, I am going to end this soon and create, yet another sequel story to this one. It'll just be easier to do it that way so I won't have to have 50 million chapters on this story. That's why I changed the name of the story. I just would be annoyed by the 16th chapter (since there would be one) so I was like, SCREW IT! ANOTHER SEQUEL! There might be a sequel to the next sequel too... My ideas to amaze you (hopefully) are a lot and I need a gradual build to the end :) So if you like this story, good news! It's not ending that soon yet. And I'm sorry for those who don't like long stories! I promise though that this story will be unlike any other and will be worth it! :D I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Isabelle: Disclaimer, Yuukimari doesn't own Pokémon nor any of the characters from Pokémon. **

**Jayy: She does, however, own me and Isabelle as well as OC's that are yet to come. Thank you and enjoy the new chapter! :)**

Chapter 8

May and Drew got back to the room and started packing. While they did, they exchanged few words. The silence wasn't awkward of course since May was used to it, thanks to grass-head and their long distance traveling. At first when they started traveling together, it was awkward. May was used to having Ash, Brock and Max to talk to and they usually talked as they walked so of course she tried to keep a conversation going with Drew but he seemed uninterested. Eventually he told May that he'd prefer to talk whenever they took rest stops and even then he didn't really open up.

May smiled as she remember how they started their journey together in Johto. It was almost like fate when she thought about it now. May blushed at her thought but thankfully Drew didn't notice.

'We used to fight a lot actually.' May thought as she remembered the past. She remembered when they had their first real conversation as they ate around a fire. They weren't near any PokeCenters so they had to make do with camping. May had made some stew for them and their conversation started with Drew complaining about how the stew wasn't that great when May was proud of it since she hadn't cooked much before that. May knew it wasn't great but since she was stubborn, they ended up arguing about it for a while before May finally gave in. She was actually rewarded by Drew's beautiful, true laughter. May hadn't heard it before and she really was enticed by it. He never laughed like that before around her so she found it almost like a gift. He seemed to let up on the teasing a little bit after that, sharing some stories about his travels in Hoenn. He traveled alone of course and this was his first time traveling together with her. May remembered how he distinctly said, 'I'm really glad you asked me to travel with you. It's a lot more fun than going alone. This way I can entertain myself by teasing you as much as I want.' Of course he flipped his hair arrogantly like always but now that she recapped those words, she realized how happy they made her. She didn't realize it at the time since she was too busy fuming about the teasing part.

'What if those words meant that he was happy to be traveling with me specifically?' May suddenly thought, blushing a little. She glanced at Drew and smiled a little to herself before looking away.

"Hey Drew?" May asked, smiling to herself as she realized that what he said probably did mean that he liked traveling with her specifically. Drew didn't look up from his packing.

"Hn?" He responded, his mind more focused on checking off his check list of the supplies they had.

"Do you remember our first, true conversation? You know, when I made stew and all?" May asked as she folded her new clothes she had retrieved when she was shopping with Jayy. Drew chuckled.

"Yeah, I remember your terrible stew alright. I think it killed about one fourth of my taste buds!" Drew teased, grinning. May made a fake, mad face and hit him with a pillow, laughing a little. Drew laughed as he fell over from his previous squatting position. They were on the floor, putting their stuff away.

"Yeah, yeah whatever! Anyway, do you remember when you said that you were happy that I asked you to travel with me?" May asked, folding another shirt. Drew looked at her.

"Yeah, why?" Drew asked, curious.

"Well what exactly did you mean by that? Like, did you mean you were happy to be traveling with me?" May asked.

"Well that is what I said, isn't it?" Drew replied, tilting his head in confusion as to what she was asking. He secretly knew of course since he's a f*cking genius but he wanted to see her flip out again. (Sorry! Deathnote abridged reference!)

May rolled her eyes and stopped her folding to look at him.

"No baka! I'm asking if you were saying you were happy that you were traveling with me specifically." May sighed, slightly annoyed with his smart ass remarks.

"Ohhhhh! Well why didn't you say so shorty?" Drew grinned, teasing her again. May glared playfully and hit him again with the pillow. Drew laughed his true laugh that May absolutely loved.

"Stop teasing me Grass Head and answer the question!" May exclaimed. Drew chuckled.

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Drew nodded. May blushed a little and smiled.

"Thank you." She responded as she turned back to her clothes, folding another shirt and putting it in the suitcase. "Hey, we're checking our luggage in tonight, right?" May asked.

"Yeah. By the way, did you just figure out what my words meant?" Drew smirked, counting the pokeballs they had. May blushed more and rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't matter." She retorted. Drew laughed.

"Wow May. I didn't know you were so dense." Drew smirked at her. May shot him a glare and he grinned at her cutely and she rolled her eyes in response, laughing a little since she knew she was just teasing like usual.

'It's nice to have the old Drew back. He had been acting so weird since the incident when I ran off.' May thought. Suddenly, her mind shot to the events that occured at the forest and the information that there are said to be more pokemon that were like the Sneasle. She also remember how Drew woke up this morning. May took a deep breath, trying not to cry as she thought of the possibilites of other pokemon like that.

"Drew?" May murmured in a soft voice. Drew immediately shot his eyes to her, worried by her suddenly soft tone.

"Yes?" He asked, a little afraid of the question she was about to ask.

"What was your dream last night? Why did you wake up screaming my name? What happened?" May asked gently, meeting his eyes. The emerald orbs widened slightly before deepening as he looked away from her. She could tell that this was a touchy subject which made her question more as to why that was.

"It was just a nightmare. I don't remember specifically what happened anymore." Drew lied smoothly, putting on a strong look that May could believe in. May felt her heart tug as she thought of the possibility of him lying but just nodded and smiled.

"Okay well if you remember it, please tell me." May said comfortingly before going back to her clothes. She suspected that he was lying but didn't know for sure so she dropped it for now.

"Sure." Drew nodded, turning back to the supplies. His eyes darkened once they were away from potential view as he recalled the terrifying dream.

'I just hope that what I heard at the bar wasn't true and if it is, we don't get involved somehow.' Drew thought, worried. If only he knew how involved they'd become...

** MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! Foretelling cliffhanger right there! I win! XD Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this and I will update either tonight or some day soon since I'm flowing with ideas and chapters! :D Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review! BYYYEEEEE!**


	9. Chapter 9

** Hey! I finished Chapter 9! Like I said I would tonight -.- Thank my following ideas! So I think i'll be ending this story in the next chapter and then starting the sequel :) So warning, cute fluff! :D haha I think I really like the way that Drew and May act maturely since they're supposed to be 17/16. So since that's how old they are in this, I'm saying that they were about 12/13 when they were on their journey in Hoenn and traveled for about 2 years before coming to Johto :3 I think I've said how long they've been approximately traveling in Johto but if not or if it was different then, I'm saying about a year already. I think that the contests in Johto would be harder than the ones in Hoenn so yeah :P Just clarifying things so it'll make more sense and I don't feel like mentioning it in the story :3 haha laziness. Anyway, here's chapter 9!**

**Drew: Disclaimer, Yuukimari doesn't own Pokémon nor any characters from the show. **

**May: Thanks for reading! :D**

Chapter 9

"Done!" May said happily as she zipped up their last bag of luggage. Drew was taking a break since he hadn't at all and May had about 5 times. Who could blame her when she had to fold all her clothes?!

"Finally." Drew teased.

"Come on! Let's check in our luggage!" May said, getting up, ignoring Drew's comment. They took the luggage down and checked it in with the guy who was waiting in the lounge area for the passangers. They showed him their tickets and he scanned the luggage portion of them.

"Okay, you're all set! We look forward to you being on board tomorrow. Don't forget that boarding ends at 12 pm!" The guy smiled. Drew nodded and they walked away.

"Now what?" May asked Drew. It was about 5:30.

"Dinner?" Drew offered. May nodded and they headed out. She realized that she left her wallet in the room.

"I'll be right back." May said, heading back but Drew caught her wrist.

"Don't bother, I'll pay. You can pay me back later. Plus, I'm too hungry to wait for you." Drew said, flipping his hair. May sighed wiht slight annoyance.

"Okay Cabbage." She retorted as they walked out of the PokeCenter.

"Shorty." Drew smirked.

"Grass head." May shot back.

"Maybelle." Drew grinned. May glared.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" May yelled, playing around of course. Drew chuckled and smirked at her.

"Why not? I mean, it's your name so I have every right." Drew shrugged. May sighed.

"I never gave you the right." She pointed out.

"Since when do I need your permission?" Drew asked, amused as they walked down the street.

"Since it's my name!" May exclaimed.

"Eh, whatever." Drew shrugged again, not really caring. 'I'm just glad she doesn't know my full name.' Drew thought. They went and ate somewhere before going back to their room.

"I'm taking a shower." Drew told May as he headed to the bathroom. May looked up from her pamphlet that she had gotten from the guy who took their luggage.

"Okay. By the way, do you have a PC account through the PokeCenter?" May asked.

"Yeah, why?" He asked as he went into the bathroom.

"Just making sure. It says you'll rely on it a lot in Orre." May replied.

"I know, I read everything already online." Drew replied from the bathroom before closing the door and turning on the shower. May rolled her eyes.

"Whatever know-it-all!" May called. She heard Drew laugh and smiled before continuing to read. A few minutes later, someone knocked on the door. May got up and opened it.

"Jayy!" May said in surprise. Jayy smiled.

"Hey May." Jayy replied, walking into the room. Drew heard him and immediately tensed up under the hot water.

"What are you doing here?" May asked, closing the door.

"I came to talk to you and see how you were doing." Jayy shrugged.

"Okay well I'm fine, what about you? And what is you wanted to tell me?" May asked.

"I just wanted to see if maybe we could go on a date or something on the cruise. I want to treat you to a nice dinner out on the deck so we can talk and get to know each other more." Jayy smiled. May smiled back a little, thinking about whether or not to accept the offer. Drew then came out of the bathroom in white basketball shorts that had black lines on the side and a small towel around his neck. May blushed crazily as she saw his surprisingly toned chest but that was nothing compared to what he did next. Drew then hugged May from behind, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Sorry Jayy but I don't think so. We have plans." Drew replied for her. May's face turned red and she was too shocked to speak.

"I don't think you should speak for May, it's rude. Plus, I'm sure she isn't busy all three nights." Jayy narrowed his gold eyes at Drew. Drew glared back.

"I-I d-don't kn-know... I'll g-get back t-to you." May stuttered out, still unable to comprehend what exactly was happening. Jayy nodded and flashed his perfect smile at her.

"Okay, I'll see you around May." He said before leaving. Drew's glare didn't leave Jayy until after he left. When the door closed, Drew unwrapped his arms around May and sat on the edge of the bed, drying his hair with the towel. May stood there shocked with her mouth open.

"You shouldn't stand their gapped like a Magikarp. It makes you look stupid." Drew teased, not looking at her. May immediately came back to her senses and closed her mouth.

"What the HELL was that?!" May demanded. Drew didn't look at her and kept drying his hair.

"Nothing to freak out about." Drew shrugged. May glared at Drew, annoyed that he wouldn't answer this question.

"Stop avoiding the question!" May yelled. Drew stopped his hair drying, the towel still on his head as he looked at May with serious eyes.

"I've given enough proof to you. I don't need to explain myself anymore. Plus, you avoid answering every question that I ask you since what happened at Ilex." Drew replied, narrowing his eyes at her. May flinched a little before sighing. She walked over to him and started to dry his hair for him.

"What questions have I avoided?" May asked, avoiding his gaze on her.

"What you're feelings towards Jayy are, what you feel about the other night, where this came from." Drew listed, touching the pendant that hung from May's neck. May paused before continuing.

"I don't know what my feelings towards Jayy are, I don't know how I feel about the other night and it was a gift." May lied about her feelings, not looking at Drew. Drew's eyes were fixed on May's.

"Stop hiding your feelings from me." Drew said seriously, his eyes narrowing. May met his gaze, stopping the hair drying and lowering her hands to her sides.

"I don't want to tell you them because I don't fully understand them yet Drew. You have to understand that." May admitted, her gaze meeting Drew's straight on.

"I know but I want to at least know what you're thinking. You don't show me anything. You don't have to explain in words but you could at least hint to me what you feel. Plus, bottling up your feelings can end up in a bad explosion. I don't know what to do when I don't understand what you're feeling." Drew replied, his voice steady and calm and honest. This caught May a little off guard since he usually didn't reply so straight to the point.

'He's actually thinking of me. He's trying to base his actions off of mine so he doesn't pressure me to make decisions and is trying to let me figure stuff out on my own... It all makes sense now...' May realized. Her eyes widened and then softened. Drew looked away from her, knowing that if his gaze stayed fixed on hers that he might reveal a little too much about his feelings. The last thing he wanted to do was freak her out by the extent of how he felt towards her.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to be more obvious about my feelings. I'm just confused. I honestly have too much on my mind that I haven't sorted through yet. Thank you for thinking of me though." May smiled and fixed Drew's hair, styling it with her fingers in his usual style. Drew looked at her and nodded slightly for a 'you're welcome'. May finished and pulled away from Drew, even though she didn't want to. She didn't want to lead him on though.

"You can sleep on the bed though." May said as she grabbed her pajamas and headed to the bathroom to change. Drew nodded and got in, curling up slightly under the blanket. His mind reeled with thoughts of May.

'Now I see why I need her around. I rely on her to keep me strong.' Drew thought before drifting off into sleep. May came out of the bathroom and smiled to herself as her eyes fell upon an adorable, sleeping Drew.

"I'm sorry I put you through so much trouble Drew. I know I need you. I just don't know the extent of this need." May said softly, crawling into bed slowly, making sure she didn't wake Drew. She curled up to him, resting her forehead against his chest along with a loosely curled hand. May closed her eyes and fell asleep, relaxing as she felt comfort from being close to him.

** There it is! Chapter 9! It didn't end in a cliffhanger this time! :3 well, unless you think that the story in general is a cliffhanger... OvO heehee anyway, read and review please! I hope to post the next chapter... TONIGHT! haha! Anyway, thanks again for inspiring to keep writing :) I love you all! Byyyyeeee!**


	10. Chapter 10

** Hey! I'm back with a new and last chapter of Foretelling and Travel! Don't fret though! A sequel shall come soon! I will make one more chapter with the link and name of the sequel as well as links to my other stories and all :) Well I hope you've liked this story so far and I hope you continue to read! Here's chapter 10!**

**May: Disclaimer, Yuukimari doesn't own Pokémon nor the characters used from the show.**

**Drew: Warning, I'm out of character and fluff. -_-**

**Me: You love it Drew! SO enjoy :)**

Chapter 10

Drew got up and got dressed before packing everything away into his navy blue drawstring bag. He checked his watch and saw that it was only 9:30 so he crawled back into bed and pulled May to him close. She smiled in her sleep and Drew smiled and closed his eyes. He didn't fall back asleep but he stayed like that, very happy.

Eventually May woke up around 10:15.

"Drew?" She said sleepily, opening her eyes. Drew kept his eyes closed.

"Hm?" He responded, not wanting them to move. May looked up at him.

"What time is it?" She asked and then yawned. Drew sighed and opened one eye to look at his watch before closing it again.

"10:17" Drew replied, shifting a little so his arm was around her waist more and her back was against his chest. May blushed.

"It's late! We need to get ready!" May exclaimed, about to move until Drew tightened his grip on her.

"Mehhhhhhh don't leave yet." Drew groaned cutely, burying his nose in her hair. May blushed more and giggled since she was still sleepy and not 100% positive that this wasn't a dream.

"Drew, I need to get ready. We can do this later tonight maybe." May teased, delatching his arm that was holding her and getting up. She grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to get ready while Drew groaned at the loss of his brunette.

"Mayyyyyyyyyyy come baaaaccckkkkkk." Drew called, his voice muffled slightly by the pillow. He sighed, knowing she wouldn't after a minute later and got up. He spritzed his hair with a little bit of water and fixed it before she got back. Drew then grabbed his jacket and slipped it on as well as tying his tennis shoes onto his feet. May then came out of the bathroom with her hair down, no bandana and a white strapless casual dress on as well as some cute white and light tan sandals. Drew stared for a second and then frowned. May noticed and looked at him confused.

"What's wrong? I would think that you'd like this?" May asked, concerned.

"So you actually are wearing that to try and impress me?" Drew smirked, teasing as he got up from the chair he was sitting in. May blushed.

"No. But why were you frowning?" May rolled her eyes. Drew frowned again.

"Because you look too pretty. Take it off. I don't want anymore guys chasing you. I don't like competition." Drew replied matter-of-factly. May raised an eyebrow and then laughed. Drew frowned more but it looked more like a cute pout.

"Drew, what has gotten into you today?! First you try and cuddle with me and now you're telling me that I'm too pretty and I need to not be pretty so you can have me all to yourself?! So much for giving me space to think!" May teased. Drew blushed a little and rolled his eyes.

"You've had enough space and do what you want but deal with the consequences." Drew warned. May sweat dropped.

"Eh? What's that supposed to mean?" She asked nervously. Drew chuckled evily and then gave a scary grin of evilness.

"It means if you wear that, you will have to bear with the consequences." Drew replied. He then dropped the look to his regular calm face.

"But as I said, do what you want." Drew said, crossing his arms over his chest and walked to get his bag. May's eyebrow twitched and she got her stuff together. She decided to stick with what she had on since Drew did compliment her on looking good and she was curious as to what these consequences were.

'Probably just teasing. I wonder why Drew's acting so weird today. And how come he says that he's given me enough space?! He hasn't at all!' May thought. She looked at Drew as they headed to the dock.

"How come you said that you've given me enough space?" May demanded. Drew glanced at her and sighed, looking ahead again.

"You really have no idea... I've given you a flat out year of space. And don't say I haven't given proof because I have dropped many hints throughout that time of space." Drew explained. May's eyes widened in realization. Drew poked her head.

"Baaaka." Drew teased. May fumed.

"Excuse me?! You stupid Cabbage!" May said frustratedly. Drew just chuckled and lead the way to the boarding area. May followed, thinking.

'I really would like to just act like a couple today just to show her that I can be gentlemanly and everything.' Drew thought. He glanced at her and saw her thinking.

'If she wants space though, then I can give it to her. I'll just ask her when we get to the room.' Drew decided. He felt inspired and more free today and felt like he should just do what his heart tells him to. They got their tickets stamped and got their info updated and registered into the Orre PC System so they wouldn't have to carry around tickets and other annoying papers. May and Drew headed to the dorms and on the way there, Drew noticed a suspicious looking man that had dirty blonde short, rugged hair as well as dull brown eyes and unshaved stubble on his face. He basically didn't look rich enough to get onto the ship and he just looked shady. Drew stopped walking and studied him. The man didn't notice Drew and soon walked away, pulling a cart that had a Sneasle in a cage. Drew's eyes widened as he tried to reason with himself that it couldn't be the same Sneasle as the one from Ilex.

"Drew? What are you doing?" May asked, turning back to look at him. Drew looked at her and shook his head.

"Nothing." He said, walking towards her to join her.

** So there it is! :) Please stick with me and follow this story so you can receive and update when the sequel comes out if you like this story! Also, review for my benefit! I do read your reviews and appreciate them dearly. They keep me motivated to continue writing :) So I hope you enjoyed this and I'll hopefully be talking to you through the author's notes in the sequel! I love you all! Byyyeeee!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So as promised, I have the sequel! :D Here's the link! I hope you like it and thank you for following this story! I really appreciate it! **

** s/9616310/1/To-Orre**

**Again, thank you! I hope you will continue to read and follow this story as well as my others if you like the way I write! Without you guys, I'd be nothing :) Byyyyeeeee!**

**Drew: Please continue to read. I like the next chapter.**

**May: Oh really? I thought you hated fanfiction about us!**

**Drew: ...**

**May: Haha! Please continue to read anyway to see why Drew's warming up to all of us. :)**


End file.
